Extremos
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Certo e errado. Amor e ódio. Passado e presente. Lucius e Harry. Slash.


**Título:** Extremos

**Autor:** Ivi

**Beta mais lindo**: Marck Evans

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Lucius Malfoy

**Avisos:** Slash, angst.

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu queira alguns deles para mim, os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. E eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo isso.

**Notas: **Fic escrita para a prima lindosa Kirina Malfoy de presente de aniversário. Escolheu a palavra Nº 69 (proibido) da table.

* * *

**Extremos**

Harry odiava Lucius Malfoy. Com todas as forças. Jamais perdoaria o homem que causou tanto mal a Ginny, que lutou com ele no Ministério e acabou causando a morte de Sirius. Certamente, aquele homem estava entre as pessoas que Harry seria capaz de matar. Ele era preconceituoso, elitista, um babaca que acreditava que era melhor que os outros. Que nascer puro-sangue, dava a ele privilégio sobre os demais. Nunca o filho dele seria melhor que Hermione, uma nascida trouxa.

Aquilo não era o mais inteligente a se dizer na situação na qual Harry estava, mas ele não se incomodou. Gritou cada uma daquelas palavras e muito mais. Esbravejou e gritou até não conseguir mais. Suas palavras pareciam divertir Malfoy e aquilo o irritava ainda mais.

Harry não era idiota e não tinha esperanças de sair vivo dali. Não havia outra entrada na cela além de uma porta. Estava sem a varinha e Malfoy se encarregava pessoalmente de vigiá-lo. Além disso, a cela continha um feitiço que o despojava de toda a magia. Mas não se importava.

Quando Malfoy aparecia, eles discutiam. Algumas vezes, as palavras de Harry ultrapassavam a barreira de frieza do outro e ele demonstrava toda raiva que sentia. Palavras cortantes, duras. A satisfação de Harry por conseguir uma reação durava muito pouco. Malfoy era impiedoso e sabia exatamente onde a ferida doeria mais.

Odiou Malfoy mais do que julgou ser capaz.

Era Harry quem sempre começava as brigas e discussões, mas uma noite, tentou com todas as forças permanecer calado, de costas para a porta. Quando acreditou que Malfoy já havia saído, virou-se. Não conseguiu esconder o sobressalto. Achou, por um momento, que era Draco quem estava ali. O sorriso de lado, a expressão de desagrado, olhando-o fixamente.

E esse foi seu grande erro.

A partir daí, Malfoy passou a provocá-lo, incansável. Voldemort proibira qualquer "envolvimento" com o prisioneiro, mas era óbvio que Malfoy desejava humilhar Harry de todas as maneiras. Durante um tempo, ainda discutiu, xingou, esbravejou. Mas Malfoy mudara a estratégia. Certo dia, durante uma daquelas discussões, aproximou-se o suficiente para que Harry sentisse o perfume dele. O cheiro de Draco. Não conseguiu reagir e o outro deixou a cela, sorrindo vitorioso.

E assim foi: pequenos gestos, expressões, palavras. Causando um sofrimento ainda maior do que qualquer outra ação anterior de Malfoy. Harry ainda tentou lutar, desesperado, mas sabia que estava perdendo terreno dia-a-dia.

Procurava manter a lembrança de Draco viva em sua mente, mas resgatá-la também era doloroso demais. Fora muito difícil descobrir que Voldemort apostara na 'boa fé' das pessoas da Ordem e usara Draco como espião, fazendo-o se entregar, dizendo-se arrependido. Fora um processo longo para enterrá-lo, esquecê-lo. Precisou de muita força de vontade para seguir em frente sem Draco.

Um dia, enquanto brigava com Malfoy, e ele o beijou, não foi uma surpresa. Odiou-se pela necessidade que sentiu do toque do outro. O cheiro, o gosto, tudo lembrava Draco. Mas era diferente. E Harry agarrava-se aquela pequena diferença para reter sua sanidade.

Mas à medida que as carícias progrediam – porque Malfoy desejava mais que tudo subjugá-lo e não se importou em fazer tudo muito lentamente – Harry sabia que chegaria um ponto que não suportaria mais.

Assim, mesmo odiando Malfoy, Harry deixou-se levar enquanto era masturbado e as estocadas cada vez mais rápidas o alucinavam. Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo. Não era o certo. Mas não pensou no orgulho ou na dor. Havia apenas uma necessidade primária a ser satisfeita. E raiva.

Quando acabava, não havia carinho ou conversa entre eles. Havia humilhação e vergonha da parte de Harry por aceitar aquilo. Malfoy não o forçava, mas o obrigava a implorar por mais. Sempre.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo àquela situação durou. Nem soube o porquê começou. Mas na hora em que Harry se libertou e ficou frente a frente com Malfoy, não pensou duas vezes.

Quando Harry descobriu que Draco era o traidor, ele o confrontou. Fora a pior conversa da vida dele. Foi difícil descobrir que, mesmo estando juntos há um bom tempo, não sabia nada do outro.

Harry amava Draco e odiava Lucius Malfoy mais do que julgava ser capaz. Nas duas situações, parado, encarando rostos e expressões tão parecidas, mesmo com a mão tremendo levemente, Harry pronunciou, firme:

-Avada Kedrava.

Sentiu mais uma parte dele morrer lentamente enquanto os olhos cinza – do passado e do presente – se apagavam. Mas seguiu em frente.


End file.
